SuperPapa says
by LittleHoshi
Summary: Todo adolescente tiene su gran momento de rebeldía, para los superhéroes no es distinto. Superboy tendrá su gran momento de plantarse frente a Superman. Pero Superman será el que acabe plantándolo a él. Atención: Contiene spank paternal / nalgadas, si no es de su agrado no se moleste en leer más.
1. Chapter 1

Clark Ken había asumido su roll de padre, lo cierto es que le había sorprendido lo fácil que había sido todo. Connor era magnifico, estaba claro que necesitaba el amor y cariño de una familia y Clark, Clark adoraba esa sensación de ser padre, se hacía cruces que hubiera sido tan reticente.

Clark llevó a Connor a la granja, porque pensaba que era más fácil pasar desapercibido en una granja perdida en medio de la nada que en plena Metrópolis, donde había cámaras de video-vigilancia, cámaras de tráfico, cámaras de los turistas,...demasiadas cámaras para su gusto. Y aunque Connor no acababa de entender la importancia de mantenerse en el anonimato, Clark sabía que eso era lo mejor.

Además sus padres jamás le hubieran perdonado subir a su nieto a solas en un pequeño apartamento en una ciudad ruidosa y llena de peligros. Jonathan veía a Connor era el único que no veía en él un clon de su hijo. Connor era en algunas cosas más ingenuo que su hijo y en otras demasiado vivo. Martha por su parte veía como podía volver a ejercer de madre amorosa y sobreprotectora con su nieto. Estaba como loca de alegría y había rejuvenecido 10 años, iba todo el día arriba y abajo, con un montón de cosas que hacer para sus chicos.

- **Clark **(se asomó al salón donde estaban Jonathan y Clark viendo un partido de football américano. Tanto Clark como Jonathan le echaron una miradita cuando dijo es de "Clark", el chico aún no se hacía a lo de llamarle papá. Le gustaba pero estaba acostumbrado a llamarle Clark y a veces se le escapaba)** papá **(corrigió rápidamente Connor) **¿Puede venir Wally a casa hoy?**

- **Si, claro cielo **(respondió alegre Martha que salía de la cocina limpiándose las manos en un paño)**. Pregúntale si se quedará a cenar o si solo se queda al almuerzo ¡Ah! y pregúntale también si su tío va a venir también.**

- **Mamá, Barry está fuera esta semana por "negocios" **(le dijo Clark a su madre, Connor rodó los ojos una cosa era mantener en secreto a lo que se dedicaban para el resto del mundo y el otro era llevarlo tan lejos como a veces lo llevaban los Kent)**. Dile a Wally que será bienvenido **(le dijo Clark)

- **¿Está solo? **(dijo retorciendo el hocico porque no le hacía gracia esos padres que dejaban solos a sus hijos)** Pregúntale que si quiere se pude quedar a dormir.**

- **Ok, abuela** (dijo Connor que la idea de que su amigo fuera a pasar todo el día y la noche en su casa le emocionaba, porque a él la vida en la granja le aburría mucho. Al cabo de 10 minutos Connor regresó al salón y su abuela lo miró pero no dijo nada).

- **¿Y bien?**

- **Vendrás en un rato, pero no se va a quedar a dormir, está noche hay fiesta en su casa. Así que iremos a Metrópolis en vez de quedarnos aquí.**

- **Oh, no jovencito** (dijo Martha)**, ni se te pase por la cabeza que vas a ir a una fiesta en un apartamento en Metrópolis solo y sin adultos que vigilen.**

- **Abuela, no iré solo, Wally ha invitado a un montón de gente.**

- **Jovencito, no me vaciles. En esas fiestas siempre la gente se desmadra y te podría pasar algo.**

- **Connor, lo que tu abuela quiere decir es que eres muy joven aún para ir a fiestas TÚ solo a la ciudad **(le explicó Clark, dejando el partido un segundo).

- **Abuela, soy más fuerte que nadie, a prueba de balas, puedo volar, y tengo rayos láser en los ojos, creo que estaré bien en la fiesta. **

- **Connor, no vas a ir a esa fiesta, déjalo **(dijo muy tranquilo Clark, volviendo al partido).

- **Wally me ha invitado.**

- **Connor, tu padre acaba de decirte que no, ya está, ahora sube a ordenar tu habitación, no querrás que tu amigo piense que eres un auténtico cochino ¿Verdad?** (dijo Jonathan respirando hondo porque se estaban perdiendo el partido).

- **Pero, no es justo, Wally me invitó y yo ya le dije que iría.**

- **Bueno, ahora cuando llegue le dices que no puedes. Además dudo mucho que Barry le haya dado permiso para dar esa fiestas, y cuando se entere no va a estar nada contento y ambos sabemos que Barry enfadado es mucho Barry.**

- **No me da miedo Barry.**

- **Hijo, no vas a ir a la fiesta y no hay más que hablar. Ahora haz caso a tu abuelo y sube a ordenar tu habitación antes que llegué tu amigo **(Clark dijo muy calmado intentando razonar con su hijo).

- **¿y ya está? Tú dices que NO y no se va ¿no? **(dijo indignado Connor)

- **Eso es, Connor **(le dijo Jonathan aún de buen humor pero Clark empezaba a ponerse serio)**. Tu padre acaba de decirte que NO vas a ir a esa fiesta y NO irás. Y no hay nada más que discutir.**

- **Ya veremos **(dijo muy gallito Connor y subió a su habitación)**.**

- **Ese chico lleva en mente algo** (le advirtió Jonathan).

- **Clark, hijo, sube a hablar con él, seguro que si se lo explicas bien, él entenderá que no puede ir a esa fiesta a la ciudad solo **(dijo dulcemente Martha).

- **Martha, cariño, tu nieto lo ha entendido muy bien lo que pasa es que no le gusta. Estoy de acuerdo con tu madre con que debes subir y hablar con Connor, pero para dejarle claro que ni se le ocurra poner un píe en esa fiesta **(Clark dio un bufido y negó con la cabeza. Él solo quería pasar una mañana tranquila con su familia, no tenía planeado para nada una discusión con su hijo)**.**

- **Solo espero que la terquedad no sea genético, hijo, porque si no ese hijo tuyo esta noche te va hacer ganarte el pan.**

- **Grrrrrr** (gruñó y aparto el bol de patatas y se levantó del sofá)** ¿era yo así de intenso a su edad?** (dijo antes de subir las escaleras para hablar con Connor)

- **Si **(dijeron a la vez y sin pensarlo Martha y Jonathan)** jajaja **(se rieron de la cara de Clark de estar desbordado)**. Hijo, todos los adolescentes son así de intenso, incluso los adolescentes con superpoderes, jajaja** (le dijo Martha dándole una caricia cariñosa).

- **No creo que yo fuera así a su edad, yo no era tan gruñón **(Y Jonathan arqueó una ceja y lo miró fijamente. Clark lo miró y puso una mueca de indignación igualita que la que había puesto Connor segundos antes y se subió para arriba dejando a sus padres riéndose sin parar).

Superman subió al piso y entró en la habitación de Connor, el chico estaba tumbado en la cama, aún sin hacer, con los auriculares puestos leyendo un comic. La habitación. Clark abrió de inmediato la ventana para que se aireara un poco aquella habitación. Sus padres tenían razón las cuadras estaban en mejor estado que la habitación del chico.

- **Connor, esto parece un estercolero ¿Cómo puedes vivir aquí?**

- **Eso me pregunto yo** (pero él no se refería al desorden sino a que los Kent fueran tan mandones).

- **Wally debe de estar al llegar, venga que te ayudo, esto a los dos y a supervelocidad no nos llevara ni 5 minutos.**

- **La habitación de Wally del cuartel no es que estuviera mucho mejor.**

- **Pero te aseguro que la de su casa sí. Conozco bien a Barry y no le permitiría esto **(cogiendo con la puntita de los dedos unos calzoncillos sucios. Connor se los arrebató rápidamente y los metió en un cajón, para desmayo de Clark)** ¡CONNOR! **(le llamó la atención molesto) **Eso ha sido una cochinada, anda y recoge toda la ropa sucia que tienes desperdigada por toda la habitación y la llevas a bajo, al cuarto de la colada.**

- **Dijiste que éste era mi habitación y que podía tenerla como quisiera **(dijo poniendo morros).

- **Me refería a decorada, Connor, no que la tuvieras hecha una pocilga **(dijo ya enfadado Clark)**. Recoge todo esto antes que llegue tu amigo o le diré a Wally que lo lamento mucho pero tampoco podrá pasar el día contigo porque estás castigado por mal mandado y cochino** (Y Clark se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja justo como solía hacer Jonathan con él cuando tenía la edad de Connor. Hubo una especie de duelo de miradas que finalmente ganó Clark).

- **Lo que su señoría mande** (dijo de muy malos modos Connor y empezó a recoger la ropa sucia que había esparcida por toda la habitación. Clark estuvo muy tentado de darle un buen par de azotes, pero como el chico finalmente le estaba obedeciendo decidió que lo mejor sería dejarlo allí. Al fin y al cabo era sábado y aun esperaba poder salvar algo del fin de semana)

**Un par de horas más tarde aún en la granja de los Kent.**

- **Vaya mierda que Clark, no te deje venir. Va a estar de infarto la fiesta, hasta va a venir un dj **(dijo Wally poniendo morros porque ni su mejor amigo Dick y ahora Connor iban a poder ir)**.**

- **Lo sé, le importa una mierda que sea en la ciudad, antes vivía solo en la ciudad, en el cuartel, y no pasaba nada, solo quiere dejarme claro que él es el jefe. **

- **Si, tío, los viejos son así, mi tío Barry es igual. Te juro que hay veces que estoy al 100x100 seguro que solo me prohíbe cosas por prohibir, para dejarme claro que me puede prohibir hacer cosas.**

- **Si, creen que ser padres es eso, prohibir.**

- **Prohibir y obligarte a limpiar tu cuarto **(dijo Wally dando una patada a una piedra).

- **¿A ti también Barry te da la brasa con eso? **(lo miró sorprendido).

- **Si, es una constante "Wally, limpia tu cuarto" "Wally, haz los deberes", "Wally, apaga la tele y a la cama". No soy un puto bebé, se cuándo tengo sueño y cuando no. Estoy harto que me esté todo el día dando órdenes, te juro que cuando tenga 18 me largo de allí y solo haré lo que yo quiera y cuando yo quiera **(dijo Wally muy decidido).

- **Yo no pienso esperar a los 18. Esto es estúpido. Hace unos meses no existía para él. Hacía y deshacía a mi antojo y no es como si antes fuera a sus espaldas, él lo sabía, y no decía nada. Y ahora, que el señor decidió que ya existía para él, solo existo para darme órdenes y controlarme. Creo que solo me tiene aquí apartado del mundo porque sigue pensando que soy un arma que me giraré un día en contra de él.**

- **Si, tiene que ser un palo eso de repente perder toda tu libertad, yo siempre he tenido que obedecer primero a mis padres y ahora a mis tíos, pero eso de haber catado las mieles de la libertad y que te las quiten de la noche a la mañana debe de ser…**

- **Una putada, Wally, es una putada. Y cuando accedí a venir, pensé que esto sería distinto. Pero es muy aburrido, no pasa nada, no puedo hacer nada y Clark sino está salvando el mundo, está en la redacción, o ayudando en la granja. Cree que pasar tiempo conmigo es mandarme que les ayude con las cosas de esta maldita granja de mierda.**

- **Wally es igual, su idea de pasar tiempo juntos es mandarme que le ayude con algo **(ambos chicos se estuvieron quejando de sus respectivos guardianes el resto de la mañana).

- **¿Sabes qué?, ¡a la mierda con Clark, voy a ir a tu fiesta! **(dijo decidido Clark)

- **Tío, nada me gustaría más que vinieras, pero tu viejo esta con la mosca tras la oreja. La cosa sería distinta si no supiese anda de la fiesta, pero en cuanto pongas un píe fuera de casa se enterará y te caerá una de campeonato. Créeme, sé de lo que hablo, deja que mi experiencia te sirva para algo.**

- **No se enterará, porque no estarás aquí para enterarse.**

- **¿Cómo?**

- **Se te olvida que Clark Kent es también superman **(de repente Wally sonrió).

- **¿Estás pensando lo que creo que estás pensando?**

- **Una escapadita rápida al cuartel y desde el ordenador…**

- **Roy lo intentó una vez y no acabó nada bien, Connor.**

- **Si, pero Roy cometió el error de actuar en solitario, nosotros en equipo. Llama a Cassie **(a.k.a Wondergirl) **dile que se meta en el sistema de la policía y que cree una falsa alarma de posible atentado terrorista, tú pídele a Nightwing que hackee el ordenador de la liga y que simule un ataque en escala, les enviaran un falso mensaje de peligro y…**

- **Connor, sé muy bien lo que hay que hacer, ya te he dicho que Roy lo intentó antes y no funcionó.**

- **Pero yo no soy Roy, yo soy superboy, y superboy es algo más que un chico muy fuerte que puede volar. Aunque no soy Nightwing, también tengo un cerebro. Y el plan de Roy Falló porque se limitó a un solo objetivo, en cuanto Oliver se dio cuenta que no había nada fue directo al cuartel general a ver qué pasaba.**

- **¿Y qué va ser diferente esta vez?**

- **Que no van a parar de recibir mensajes, un bombardeo de falsas alarmas.**

- **En cuanto lleve seguidas se lo olerán. **

- **Si, y es por eso que cuando regresen al cuartel general encontraran mi pequeño amigo (y Connor corrió a supervelocidad al granero, Wally lo alcanzó al segundo. Connor apartó una pesada máquina segadora y desenterró del suelo una cajita. Era un pequeño ciborg). Sirve para hacerse con el control de cualquier ordenador, regalito de Cadmus** (Wally lo miró atónito no se imaginaba que Connor pudiera guardar alguno de los artefactos de Cadmus).

- **¿Tienes más souvenirs de Cadmus? **(preguntó un poco preocupado Kid flash, pero Superboy solo se rió y negó con la cabeza).

- **Ey, Wally ¿estás conmigo?**

- **Si, claro. Pero ten en cuenta que Clark tampoco es Oliver.**

- **¿A qué te refieres? **

- **A que esa cosa más vale que funcione, porque sino Clark se va a poner más que furioso.**

- **No tengo miedo de Clark. **

- **Si, si que lo tienes, por eso de todo este plan super complicado para ir a una fiesta que te ha prohibido ir. Sino le tuvierais miedo simplemente le plantarías cara e irías** (Connor lo miró alucinando).** Tío, no te estoy llamando cobarde, es todo lo contrario. Mira Clark da mucho miedo, no tanto como Bruce, pero sigue dándolo. Me refiero que es inteligente no enfrentarse a él, porque no hay nada que hacer si te enfrentas directamente a él. Pero no me vengas con que no te da miedo, porque eso no hay quien se lo crea.**

- **No me lo da** (dijo enfadado Connor).

- **Lo que sea, amigo **(dijo intentando cambiar de tema).** Tu dame ese aparatito y ya me encargo yo del resto **(dijo alargando la mano para que se lo diera pero Connor en vez de dárselo lo volvió a guardar en la caja)** ¿Qué haces, tío?**

- **Yo no tengo miedo a nadie, y te lo demostraré **(y caminó todo decidido fuera del granero)

- **Ey, Connor, ey Kon, tío ¿te has vuelto loco? **(dijo Wally deteniéndole)** tío, no te estaba retando, no cometas una estupidez ¿qué pretendes hacer?**

- **Voy a entrar ahí dentro, y le voy a decir a Clark que voy a ir a tu fiesta le guste o no.**

- **Tío, no funciona así, si tu viejo te prohíbe algo no cambia de opinión porque tú le digas pues "yo lo haré igualmente". Solo te queda hacerlo y que él no se entere. El plan está bien, y con el cacharro ese seguro que no nos pillan, vamos anda, cálmate y hazme caso.**

- **Wally, soy superboy, soy más fuerte que ningún otro hombre **(Wally pensó excepto superman)**, soy más veloz que ningún otro hombre** (Wally volvió a pensar excepto Flash, yo mismo y superman), **puedo volar **(Wally pensó otra vez al igual que superman) **y tengo los cojones bien puestos **(Wally se sorprendió de ese lenguaje y hasta eso tuvo que decir que si había alguien con los huevos bien puestos ese era Jason)**. Te lo agradezco amigo, me has hecho darme cuenta que me estaba equivocando **(y volvió a retomar el camino hacia la casa).

- **Ey, ey, no, no, para, Kon, me has malinterpretado, yo no quería decir eso, joder! Connor, para! No ves que si entras ahí y le sueltas eso a Clark, te va a matar.**

- **Entonces lucharemos **(dijo decidido. Wally estaba desesperado quería detener a su amigo de cometer tal acto de suicidio)**.**

- **Kon, no me estás escuchando, no va a haber lucha, Clark solo te…(**pero Connor no le dejó acabar)

- **Te veo en la fiesta** (y se deshizo fácilmente del agarre de Wally y voló hasta la casa).


	2. Chapter 2

- **Kon, no me estás escuchando, no va a haber lucha, Clark solo te…(**pero Connor no le dejó acabar)

- **Te veo en la fiesta** (y se deshizo fácilmente del agarre de Wally y voló hasta la casa).

- **Connor, cuantas veces te he dicho que no quiero que vueles, que alguien podría verte** (le riñó no con mucho énfasis su abuelo)

- **¿Y Clark? **(preguntó muy serio e ignorando a su abuelo)

- **Tu PADRE **(remarcó molesto Jonathan)** está en su habitación acabando de escribir un artículo **(Y Connor subió decidido las escaleras y entro en la habitación de Clark sin llamar).

- **¿Connor? ¿pasa algo? **(lo miró extrañado porque el chico nunca entraba en su dormitorio, seguramente esa era la primera vez que entraba, y además se le veía alterado).

- **Si, que pasa** (dijo muy tajante)**. Esta noche voy a ir a esa fiesta mi amigo me ha invitado e iré. **(Superboy hablaba sacando pecho y con un tono de voz fuerte y seguro)** No te estoy pidiendo permiso Clark, solo te lo comunico. Y eso tomártelo como una deferencia, porque no tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer, llevo ya bastante tiempo aquí y ya he demostrado que no necesito ni a ti ni a tu familia para que me protejáis, soy superboy y puedo.**

- **Puedes callarte e irte a tu habitación y quedarte ahí el resto del día, Connor, eso es lo que puedes y vas a hacer** (Clark dejó el laptop y se puso de píe con los brazos en jarra. Aquella no era la reacción que esperaba de superman, hubiera esperado una discusión incluso una pela, pero no que le interrumpiera su discurso y lo mandara a su habitación, aquello era indignante, él no era un niño).

- **¡NO! ¡AL ÚNICO SITIO QUE VOY A IR ES A LA FIESTA DE WALLY! **(Connor le gritó).

- **¡CONNER JEROME KENT! TIENES EXACTAMENTE TRES SEGUNDOS PARA DISCULPARTE E IRTE A TU HABITACIÓN Y RECAPACITAR SOBRE TU COMPORTAMIENTO!** (Clark Kent también alzó la voz y sacó pecho, aquello estaba siendo una batalla para ver quien tenía el mando en esa casa).

- **¡ESPERA SENTADO,… CLARK!** (Conner añadió el Clark, para remarcarle que ya no lo veía como un padre sino como un enemigo)

- **Oh y tanto que voy a esperar sentado** (y antes que Connor pudiera adivinar lo que iba a pasar, Clark le agarró de la muñeca, tiró de él, se sentó en la cama y lo puso sobre su regazo, haciéndole una pinza con las piernas para que no se escapara). **Voy a esperar un largo rato sentado, pero eso sí, jovencito, no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras espero PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS** (Clark empezó a azotar el trasero de Connor con toda su superfuerza. Des de la primera palmada Connor pudo sentir un agudo dolor en sus posaderas que subía directo a su cerebro y volvía a bajar a sus nalgas para recrearse allí en toda su magnitud. Ni flash hubiera hecho tan rápido ese viaje. Wally que había entrado en la casa pero que no se atrevió a subir, negó con la cabeza).

- **¿Sabes de que va eso? **(le preguntó Jonathan).

- **Intenté avisarle que no era una buena idea. Pero pensó que lo estaba retando, no lo estaba señor Kent, lo juro **(dijo apenado Wally).

- **Te creo, Wally, tranquilo, solo preguntaba, sé que eres un poco alocado pero no eres del tipo que le gusta meter en líos a sus amigos. Mi nieto es demasiado terco y hasta ahora no tenía nadie que lo bajara del burro, pero me temo que mi nieto esta noche va a descubrir que como en lo referente a sus poderes, si él es terco, mi hijo más. **

- **Eso intenté decírselo también yo.**

- **Wally, hace tiempo que esto se ve venir, era cuestión de semanas que no acabará sobre las rodillas de su padre. No te sientas culpable, Connor se ha metido en este lío él solito. Por cierto ¿tu tío ya sabe lo de la fiestecita esa que tienes planeado celebrar esta noche? **(preguntó Jonathan arqueando una ceja y mirándolo con suspicacia).

- **No, pero tampoco es que haya podido comunicarme con él para preguntárselo. Silencio Positivo, podríamos decirlo** (forzando una sonrisita).

- **Si yo fuera Barry no lo vería de esa misma forma, más bien podría llegar a pensar que te habías aprovechado de mi ausencia para montar una fiesta que lo más probable te hubiera prohibido de saberlo. Pero no me hagas caso ¿Qué sabrá este viejo granjero?, al fin y al cabo, yo no soy Barry.**

- **No, señor, no lo es** (dijo bajando la cabeza y flojito).

- **Plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass** (la zurra continuaba en el piso de arriba)** ¡CONNER JEROME KENT, YA QUEDÓ CLARO QUE AHORA SOY TU PADRE, NADA DE CLARKS ES PAPÁ, Y QUE SEA LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE LE HABLAS ASÍ A TU PADRE!**

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH NOOOOOOOOOOOOO SUELTA ME HACES DAÑO AAAAAAAAAAAAAH NO PARA, TE LO ORDENO, ¡PARA!**

- **HIJO, NO ESTÁS EN POSICIÓN DE ORDENAR NADA, ESTÁS EN POSICIÓN DE APRENDER… Y MUCHO plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, ¡CONNER JEROME KENT, CUANDO PAPÁ DIGA NO, ES NO Y NO SE LE DISCUTE! plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, A PAPÁ SE LE HABLA CON RESPETO Y EDUCACIÓN plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, A PAPÁ SE LE OBEDECE A LA PRIMERA plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, A PAPÁ NO SE LE DISCUTE plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass,A PAPÁ NO SE LE CHILLA plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, A PAPÁ NO SE LE RETA plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass A PAPÁ SE LE ESCUCHA Y SE LE HACE CASO plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass,**

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH NOOOO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAU AHHH POR FAVOR PARA, POR FAVOR, SERÉ BUENO, SERÉ MUY BUENO, LO SIENTO AAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUU.**

- **SI HIJO, VAS A SER BUENO, COMO HAS DICHO MUY BUENO, A PARTIR DE AHORA SE ACABARON LOS DESPLANTES Y LAS MALAS CONTESTACIONES Y CUANDO TE DIGA QUE HAGAS UNA COSA LO HARÁS A LA PRIMERA Y SIN DISCUTIRME. Y GRÁBATE BIEN ESTO CONNOR SI TE PROHÍBO HACER UNA COSA, PARA TI ES LEY SACRA, ¿ENTENDISTE?, POBRE DE TI QUE ME DESOBEDEZCAS PORQUE TE JURO QUE ESTO TE VAN A PARECER CARICIAS CON LA PALIZA QUE TE DARÉ CUANDO ME ENTERE. plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, Plass Hijo, ya te adelanto una cosa, los padres siempre nos acabamos enterando de todo plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass. **

- **Bwuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa bwuaaaaaaaaaaaaaa **(Connor lloraba a pleno pulmón, ya no era capaz no a pronunciar ni una palabra, no podía soportarlo más, su trasero era un puro infierno. Entonces Clark se paró en seco y dejó su robusta mano sobre el trasero del chico).

- **¿Vas a volver a hablarme así Conner Jerome Kent?**

- **Noooooo bwuaaa no nunca más**

- **¿quién soy yo?**

- **Eres papá bwuaaa**

- **Eso es nada de Clark, ni tío, ni man, ni nada por el estilo, solo papá o superman cuando lleve el traje. ¿vas a empezar a obedecerme y hacerme caso?**

- **Siiiiii, lo juro snif snif**

- **¿Puedo confiar en que si acabamos aquí tu castigo hayas aprendido la lección o aún tengo que reforzarla un poquito más? **(Connor estaba a punto de contestar) **piénsatelo bien hijo porque si me dices que ya la aprendiste y después resulta que no, entonces me voy enfadar de verdad.**

- **Nooooo, aprendí, lo juro, no volveré a hablarte así, ni a gritarte, ni a retarte y cuando me digas que no puedo hacer una cosa es que no puedo.**

- **Y cuando te mande hacer una cosa, como ordenar tu cuarto, lo harás a la primera y sin rechistar ¿no?**

- **Si, lo juroooo** (Connor sonaba más como un niño de 7 que como un chico de 16 años).

- **Muy bien, hijo, entonces se acabó, todo perdonado **(Clark le liberó de la presa que le había hecho con las piernas para inmovilizarlo y le acarició el pelo de modo afectuoso)** ve a acostarte un ratito. Cuando esté el almuerzo, ya vendré a llamarte.**

- **Snif snif Wally…**(empezó a decir Connor)

- **Shhhh a la cama, después te encontrarás mejor, hijo. Yo hablo con Wally, ya comeréis juntos otro día **(Connor se sorbió los mocos y limpió las lágrimas con el puño del suéter y se fue para su habitación, no solo por no desobedecer a su padre, sino porque realmente estaba agotado, algo que no había estado nunca antes. Clark bajó hasta el salón donde estaban Jonathan y Wally sentados en silencio)**.**

- **¿Wally tienes un segundo? **(dijo pasándole el brazo por encima y llevándolo hacía fuera) **Connor no está ahora para muchas visitas, porque no nos vienes a ver el próximo fin de semanas, y ya te quedas aquí a dormir, seguro que esto te gusta hay mucho campo para correr **(le sonrió)**.**

- **De acuerdo, se lo preguntaré a mi tío.**

- **¿Quieres decir cómo le has preguntado lo de la fiesta?**

- **Clark tú también no, ya me dio la charla el señor Kent, no es necesario que…**(pero Clark lo interrumpió)

- **No sabes que peso me quitas de encima Wally. Me alegra saber que no será necesario que llame a mi amigo Barry para decirle a lo que se dedica su sobrino mientras él está de" viaje de trabajo" **(Wally abrió mucho los ojos ¿de verdad superman lo delataría?") **bueno te dejo que marches ya, seguro que tienes que tienes muchas llamadas que hacer **( y sonrió maliciosamente Clark. Wally no esperó ni un segundo y salió de la granja de los Kent a supervelocidad. Mientras Jonathan y Clark se reían al ver la estela que había dejado flashkid en el maizal).

**FIN**


End file.
